It Works for Girls
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Robbie doesn't feel good, Bill has an idea to make him feel better, Robbie's a bit skeptical... but only at first. : Bill Kaulitz/OC. Slash.


**Title: It works for girls**

**Pairing: Bill Kaulitz/ OC**

**Summary: Robbie doesn't feel good, Bill has an idea to make him feel better, Robbie's a bit skeptical... but only at first. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, I'm only borrowing Bill for a while so he can take care of Robbie.  
**

**

* * *

**

Robbie was laying in bed feeling like he just wanted to die. His back hurt, his stomach kept cramping and he just didn't know what to do. He heard his boyfriend come in the front door and call for him.

"I'm in here Billa," the other boy walked into their room to find the love of his life, pale and curled in bed, with a blanket tucked around him.

"OH! What's the matter baby?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to Robbie. Robbie looked him up and down before answering him. Bill had on tight, white jeans, tight black t*shirt with a black jacket over it, and the black boots he wore all the time. Robbie knew that he had just come back from a concert.

"I don't know. I don't feel good. My back hurts and my stomach is all crampy. Can't you snuggle with me for a while?"

Billa smirked, "Sure you're not a girl who is PMSing?"

"BILLA!" Robbie whined and hit him, then buried his face in his pillow.

"I'm sorry sweety. Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"No."

"Some tea?"

"No."

"Sex?"

Robbie's head popped up and he starred at Bill before answering, "NO, how is that supposed to make me feel better. It's going to make my back hurt worse!"

"It makes girls feel better when they have cramps and stuff."

"Well I'm not a girl Billa."

"Ah, come on you know it will work." Billa said as he slipped his hand under the blankets to find that all Robbie had on was his boxers and Bill couldn't help but smirk. "See you are even ready for me."

"I am not," Robbie pushed him away. "Besides aren't you tired from the concert?"

"I always have energy for you," Bill teased. Has he pulled the blankets away from Robbie, who shivered and tried to pull them back up.

Bill was too strong, so Robbie gave up and rolled into a ball. Billa started to rub his back and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.

"See, it **is** making you better."

"Is not!" Robbie pushed him away again.

"Is too," Bill snickered as he made Robbie lay on his stomach. Robbie struggled to turn back over but the singer reached into the bedside table and pulled out two scarves, then tied Robbie's hands to the top of the bed.

"Billaaaa!" Robbie whined. "Let me go!" he started struggle more to get lose, but it wasn't any use.

The ties were too strong. He bit his lip to stop the moan that tried to escape when Billa started to massage his chest and stomach, but when Bill sucked on one of his nipples he caved, and moaned. Billa bit down on it, which made Robbie scream, and then he switched to the other one and repeated the actions. Robbie pulled on the ties and whined as Bill trailed kisses down his stomach. Bill slipped his fingers under the elastic waistband and slowly slid Robbie boxers down. He kissed down his thigh and tossed Robbie's boxers on the floor before kissing back up the other thigh.

Bill climbed off the bed and slowly climbed off hos own cloths before climbing back on to the bed and kneeling between Robbie's legs.

"Billa please just untie me! Can't weEEEE!" Robbie cried out as Bill licked the tip of Robbie's cock.

Bill ran his hands over Robbie's stomach as he slowly licked the length of it. Robbie was beginning to think that bill was right… maybe sex was what he needed. He wasn't about to admit it though and fought to push Bill off.

Bill held his legs down as he sucked on Robbie's cock. Robbie whined and squirmed around, trying to push him off. Finally Bill released one of his legs and Robbie attempted to kick him, only hard enough to push him off, but Bill didn't give him a chance. He pushed a finger into Robbie making him gasp, which quickly turned into a moan. Bill added another finger and thrust them in and out of his boyfriend, while he continued to suck on his cock. Bill knew Robbie was close and didn't want him to come so he pulled away from him.

"Billaaaa!" Robbie whined. "Why did you stop?"

Bill whispered in his ear, "I want to be inside you when you come. That's why."

"Bill, please."

"Please what?"

"Please take me, make love to me, make me feel better."

"I thought you didn't want that, that it would make you feel worse."

"I was wrong you were right."

"Say that again," Bill smirked.

"I was wrong you were right. You are always right. Please just make me feel better."

Bill smiled and pulled Robbie's legs up around his waist. "Okay baby, I'll make you feel better." Bill pushed into Robbie and then pulled out and pushed into him again EXTREMELY slowly. Bill kisses, sucked and nibbled on Robbie's neck and shoulder, continuing to tease him.

"Please," Robbie whined, and tightened his legs around Billa's waist.

"Please?" Bill asked before biting Robbie's neck.

"Harder… faster." Robbie managed to get out.

Bill smirked and decided it was time to stop teasing his boyfriend. He did as he was asked and started to thrust harder and faster into Robbie. Bill slipped his hand between then and stroked his cock, matching his own thrusts. After Billa teasing him so much it didn't take long for Robbie to come, screaming Billa's name. Bill followed right after him.

Bill collapse on the bed next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Next time, listen to me in the beginning and it won't take as long," Bill joked.

"Nope, it's more fun if you show me you are right," Robbie giggled and snuggled into Billa's arms.

"And I love showing you I'm right." Robbie didn't respond at first, just sighed. Then, he looked up at Bill and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Robbie dozed off to sleep as Bill mumbled to himself. "It works for girls, and apparently my boyfriend too."


End file.
